Ties of the Generations
by Kaegoe
Summary: The Grandchild of Inukag and SangoMiroku is sent back fifty years.
1. Goodbye Kagome

Kaegoe: Hello! Brand New fic from the one and only Kaegoe. Thank you, thank you. (cheers can be heard in the background)

Inuyasha: You're full of it.

Kaegoe: Shut up puppies should be seen a not heard. Now this is going to have some things I should inform y'all of before this begins.

The time the MC comes from is 50 years after the death of Naraku.

Yuna (MC) is the grandchild of Kagome and Inuyasha on her mom's side and Miroku and Sango on the other.

Shippo is grown up.

The only family Yuna has at the beginning of Ch. 1 is Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Wait does that make me related to the lecture?

Kaegoe: I don't know. Ask Kagome. Anyway on to the fiction. Oh and I do not own The Dog boy or any thing else to do with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1

Good-Bye Kagome

The young girl sits beside her sick grandmother as she lays on her deathbed.

"Yuna…." the voice of an aging man comes from behind her. He has long black hair with white streaks. As soon as he spoke her name, she rose and started walking towards the door in which he was standing.

"Where are you going Yuna?'

"For a walk." With that Yuna left, but hid behind the wall.

Peaking from her hiding place, she listened in on the conversation that started between the two.

"If anything happens to you," he whispered, "I don't know if I can handle her. Let alone living without you."

"The sickly pale gray haired woman smiled weakly, "Yuna will be fine. She is strong… Much like you in many ways."

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. Yuna's even got the demon traits I-Damn it! I can't help but think if I hadn't used the jewel to become human you wouldn't have been stuck with me."

With a shaky hand, the grandmother put her it on the cheek of her love, "Inuyasha, I'm with you by choice," she said with a sob, " I love you to death. And I cannot imagine living without you. Even if I did leave and never saw you again I would of surely died……."

"Kagome? Kagome!" he yelled then leaned over her motionless body and started to cry.

Yuna, outside still, cried in the same matter. Soon her legs sprinted into a run. Soon, not to her surprise, ran right into her childhood friend Shippo.

He was a young demon fox with shoulder light brownish red hair that was tied at the base of his neck. His round blue eyes gave him the look of innocents, while his foxtail exposed his demon side. (A/N: Yu Yu fans think Yoko Kurama.)

"Yuna what is wrong?" he asked, but she didn't have to answer for him to know what was wrong. " Your grandmother, she's?"

Yuna in response hid her face in his chest and cried. Shippo even did so as well.

Before long the two sat along side the flowing river. Yuna, with sadness in her eyes, watched her reflection in the water. Let alone the only family she had left was her asshole of a grandfather, but she was a freak as well.

She had long dark gray hair and yellowish green eyes. But those were the only things human about her. For Yuna had fangs, claws and little doggie ears on her head.

Angry at her self-image, Yuna threw a rock at herself in the water.

Shippo watch as she did this with his own expression of sadness, but said nothing.

Just as they were about to get up and leave an explosion was hear in the distance.

"What the hell!" Shippo whispered.

He ran towards the disturbance as Yuna followed as well as she could. When they arrived, they discovered a giant centipede. It was standing on a wreaked building, which held her grandfather's old sword.

"Damn him he is going to break the Tetsiega," (A/N; I hate spelling) Shippo yelled.

"Who cares about that piece of junk, lets just kill this monster!" Yuna yelled.

With that she jumped up at the demon clawing it in the face getting her thrown back into a tree breaking it in half.

Shippo at that threw his foxfire in the face of the monster to get the same fate and to be unconcise.

"Shippo," his friend yelled. She was about to charge again when her hand landed on the hilt of the old sword.

"Well now that it's in my hands I may as well use it."

Yuna, again, charged the demon, this time with the sword. But she only retreated in front of the now awaking friend.

"Yo, Shippo, what is with this thing you and Grandfather protect this thing? You and Grandfather protect it as if it is special, but it couldn't cut a tomato, rotten!"

"Yuna, you can't wield it with out more demonic aura."

"What do you mean?' she stops because of a sudden pulse from the sword. Yuna lifted it to eye level and it transformed into a giant fang.

"I don't believe it," Shippo whispered in disbelief, 'the sword transformed!"

"Heh, This should do the trick," she smirked as she jumped the demon, cutting off its head.

As it's limb fell to the ground, another explosion occurred sending her flying into darkness. Hearing only the shout of her name.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaegoe: Okay enough for now. How was it? Sad, yes, But next will be better. So until than review and help me with my delma.

Who should Yuna fall in love with?

Koga

Or

Her childhood friend Shippo

So Review and until next time.


	2. The Meeting

Kaegoe: (Sleeping soundly on the shoulder of Miroku)

Miroku: (Smirking as he grabs her butt and gets slapped)

Kaegoe: Damn you letch! Can't a girl get some sleep, darn I've so damn busy lately with school and we had to finish with my dumb brother's wedding!

Inuyasha: It was your fault you fell asleep on his shoulder in the first.

Kaegoe: Shut up doggie ears

Inuyahsa: Why you.

Kagome: Sit! (Inu goes down)

Kaegoe: Thank you Kagome! I don't own anyone or anything doing with Inuyasha. Only things I own are Yuna, the story plot and the clothes on my back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

The Meeting

"Hey, I think she is finally coming to," a somewhat familiar voice. Yuna opened her eyes into a pair of familiar blue ones above her.

"Sh-Shippo?" she whispered, but as her vision cleared, she saw that this was not her childhood friend and mentor. This was a young child that shared many-all of his features, right down to the tail.

"Hey, you're awake," spoke a girl that had long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing clothes that looked as though they came from a different century.

"No," Yuna answered sounding obvious; " I'm asleep with my eyes open."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and ask if you are okay.

"Besides the buzzing in my head, yeah. The last thing I remember is fighting a giant centipede then an explosion and- Oh Shot,' Yuna screamed, " Where's the demon? Where is the sword? Shippo?' She searched around herself frantically, finding nothing.

"Shut up for a while!" a man said with white hair and golden colored eyes. He was also wearing baggy red clothes. The most interesting thing about him was that he had the same ears, fangs, and claws as she had, "I killed the demon. As for your sword, I've got it."

"Darn it, give it back. I've got to get back to my grandfather before he throws a fit."

'Hmm, this is very interesting," he said sniffing the Tetseugia and his own sword, "Your sword smells just like the Tetseugia."  
"That's because it is you fool," Yuna took back her sword. She turned around to examen what damage he might have done to it.

"Now wait just a minute you little brat," he yelled, "That is impossible cause in my hand I hold the only existing Tetseugia!" (A/N: Could someone please tell me if I am spelling it right?)

Angry herself, Yuna turned on him, " I don't know what you are talking about. What I do know is that this sword is very important to my family. Both my Grandfather and Shippo have been protecting this thing long before I was even born."

"Okay." He said looking at her as though she were nuts, " That centipede did more than knock you out it took your mind too."

"No you're the one who is being stupid! Now good-bye!"

"Now hold on my sweet girl," stopping her was a young monk with a small ponytail and dark blue eyes, "I am sure we can talk this out without the need of violence." Yuna was about to comply when she felt his hand go on her butt.

"You Moron!" Yuna yelled slapping him backwards. He landed right beside a girl with long brown hair wearing a white, pink and green kimono.

"Why a go Mioku, she hissed, "Now she may never trust us."

"Wait," Yuna hissed hearing the monk's name, startling the group, "Did you just call him Miroku?"

"What's it to you?' the dog faced one answered.

"And you're Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango, right?" she pointed to the green colored shirt, the dog eared one and the one sitting by the lecherous monk, "But that is impossible." Yuna zoned into her own world, "But Sango and Miroku are dead. So has…" She slowly closed her eyes to hold back tears.

"Excuse me?" Sango asked.

"But why am I here? Unless I am dead too," She hisses again, "Naw, or Grandfather wouldn't be here. But how, he is human, then again I don't look it."

"Shut up for awhile," Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Okay I'll try," Yuna said after much thought, "I don't know how it happened, but I think I've been transported into the past about 50 years."

"That's impossible, because the well teleports only me and Kagome. And it goes back centuries."

"Inuyasha let her talk," Kagome hushed.

"In my time, three out of four of my grandparents are dead, along side my mom and dad. And my grandparents' names are Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku."

Inuyasha exploded, "I don't care about your time. It's what you said earlier that concerns me."

"Look I don't understand it either. Maybe it is just a coecodice and my grandparents by chance share the same names as you. Anyway my mother's father. Inuyasha, is human."

"Guys," Kagome hissed to her friends, "huddle."

All five of them gathered together in a small circle quietly. Five until Inuyasha threw the little fox out on Yuna's lap.

"No brats aloud!"

"Darn you Inuyasha," the boy countered.

Yuna looked down at the boy and said, 'Say little guy, what's your name?"

"Shippo, you are?"

Another familiar name Yuna thought, 'Yuna," she answered, "Say Shippo why don't you just sit here-"

She stopped in mid sentence she heard a loud crasser. Yuna looked up to find that Inuyasha had his face in the ground.

"What happened to him?"

"Someone said sit," was his only response as he looked down at his fallen friend with a look saying he was nervous and confused.

The others were gathered around Inuyasha had the same looks on their faces.

"Does that answer you question, Kagome?"

"She definitely stays."

"

Yep"

……………………………………………………………………….

Kaegoe: I know this is a crummy chappie but how is it? Oh and remember the poll is still on!

To refresh your memory…

Who should Yuna fall in love with?

Present Koga

Or

Future Shippo?


End file.
